


【杯拔】[NC-17]《Lies in the Dark/牢狱圣诞夜》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is in Jail, Jail Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Will Graham, Will gives Hannibal a wanderful Christmas gift-fucking him, Will visits Hannibal, 监狱性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *薇哥对拔进行了一次牢房检查。*Lies in the Dark就是取自歌名《Lies in the Dark》50度小灰灰歌曲之一~
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	【杯拔】[NC-17]《Lies in the Dark/牢狱圣诞夜》

双手伸在洞口外被手铐铐住，汉尼拔站立在玻璃墙壁前接受着又一次的牢房检查。然而这次处处都透露出不同寻常的地方。

比如，周遭突然暗了下来。

灯光熄灭的时候汉尼拔的动作只有跟着眨了一次眼，然后依旧淡定从容地被锁在玻璃前。

“莱科特医生，你还好吗？医院供电出了问题，我们在找人去维修了，你还好吗？”门口出现一个漆黑的人影，对牢房里的汉尼拔喊道。

“我很好，没事丹妮丝，你们去忙吧。”但从身体轮廓和声音汉尼拔判断出是刚刚来给自己上锁的丹妮丝女护工。

“我想我不能擅自给你解锁，所以请你辛苦一下继续这样待着可以吗医生？”平日里的丹妮丝是对汉尼拔最凶也最害怕的，这是身为一个女性在这座关满精神病和变态杀手的医院里的高度警觉，然而当遇到特殊情况，如断电需要犯人继续安静待在自己牢房时她又会体现出荒唐的母性关怀来。

汉尼拔在黑暗里笑了笑，开口声调依旧平淡：“我很好，丹妮丝，谢谢你的关心，你去帮忙吧。”

然后牢门关上，汉尼拔回归到自己的独处时光。

然而。

牢门突然开启，同样昏暗的门缝里出现一个小得多的人影。汉尼拔没有马上辨认出来。牢门关上后周遭再度彻底漆黑，汉尼拔还没适应好在黑暗里看东西，他只能听着对方的行走声响大概掌握对方的位置。

以及。

鼻翼翕动，属于对方的味道从排列着的玻璃洞口里传来。

“跟以前一样不合适的须后水，在瓶子里放了太久。”

属于威尔的模样偶尔可以被认出在黑暗里。

“我好奇，如果有机会，不仅遮盖掉你的眼睛，还要你戴上面具的话你是否也可以如此敏锐地感知到我的到来。莱科特医生。”这会威尔的声音距离有点远，汉尼拔猜想他是站在了牢门边。

但接下来听到的钥匙敲响玻璃的声音让汉尼拔彻底惊讶起来，他不知道威尔为什么会有牢门的钥匙，更不知道他为什么会选择打开。

“我想你这会倒是真正没话说了，莱科特医生。”所在的玻璃盒子里面的空间里有了更多威尔的味道。汉尼拔把这股味道放肆地吸入，直到感觉自己的小腹发紧。

“钥匙是由阿拉娜保管着的。”即使看不见，汉尼拔还是执着地向后转头随意地冲着某个威尔可能在的位置说道。

“然后呢？”威尔的声音游移起来，但没有同时听到钥匙串的晃动，于是汉尼拔猜想他拿到的只是对应牢门的这把，并不是把全部钥匙都从阿拉娜那里偷了过来。

“真是个狡猾的男孩。”汉尼拔带着笑意给出这句评价。

威尔只是对此发出了个不以为意的鼻音，他的脚步徘徊在中央桌子附近，汉尼拔仔细听着威尔的动静，意图猜出他的目的。

“威尔，你是在检查我的东西吗？”汉尼拔有点好奇和惊讶地发问。

“是的，莱科特医生，恭喜你猜对了。”威尔的脚步停下了，“我很想给你出示我的相关证件，但是我们身处于黑暗中不是吗？”

汉尼拔对于威尔语调不变地说谎喜爱得不行：“我想黑暗的确可以给你提供一个不会让你的谎言被察觉被暴露的好庇护。再次地，狡猾的男孩。”

“我不知道你在说什么，但我的确是为了检查你的牢房而来，你知道的，像阿拉娜例行检查你的东西一样，我只是刚好这次在黑暗里前来。”

“狡猾的，厚脸皮的男孩。”汉尼拔的语调里充满着过分的宠溺，“你就是来看我的。”

“那请问，我为什么要来看你？”在汉尼拔看不见的正后方，威尔背着手询问。

“因为你想念我。你想找回以前的嗅觉。我只是疑惑你为什么不闻闻自己呢？”即使现在被束缚被铐住的是汉尼拔，他也能依然表现得像是自由身一样攻击着别人。

“你总是说得太多，莱科特医生，太多。”

汉尼拔听见身后威尔的脚步声上前，慢慢一步一步地靠近着自己，然后，汉尼拔不自禁挺直了腰板，发出明显的一声深呼吸。

威尔从身后抱住了汉尼拔，他说话时空气撩骚着汉尼拔的耳廓。威尔从不能被轻易碰触的腋下肉开始缓缓往汉尼拔的两条臂膀往前摸去，然后他把口鼻靠向汉尼拔的颈窝。

“你是在闻我吗？”这句话现在由汉尼拔说了出来。

“你想让我接受我的天性，医生，我现在就是在追随我压抑已久的冲动，就像你说的，我来找你这寻回我以往的嗅觉。”

威尔的双手继续抚摸在汉尼拔的手臂上，然后一起钻入了两个洞口，抓住了汉尼拔被铐着的两只手，反向着十指相扣。

“你知道我养了很多只狗。”威尔突然说道，汉尼拔听着，目视前方，感受着威尔用指腹抚摸着他指缝间的肌肤，“有一天，我们...我捡到了一只新的流浪狗，我给她取名叫撒哈拉*。我先带她去看了医生，检查有没有什么问题，然后医生说它有一些甲状腺引起的卵巢问题，需要进行一些卵巢切除手术。于是我带她去做了手术，接着遇到了一个很懂狗的人，她领养走了撒哈拉，说撒哈拉在同类中出类拔萃，她还带它去参展，一个可怜的流浪狗成了在狗展会上的超级明星。一条变性母狗（Sexually altered bitch）。”

汉尼拔耐心地听着威尔的狗故事，又同时因为威尔话语里不小心透露出来的信息和硌在他手背的来自于威尔无名指上的戒指触感而烦躁。

威尔故意在汉尼拔耳边使用着变性母狗（Sexually altered bitch）这种词语，刺激和撩拨着他，然后继续着自己真正想说的：“撒哈拉在被领养走的那天，是我带它去见新主人的，然后在新主人牵走撒哈拉的时候它一个回头扎在了我的裆部上，嗅闻着我的味道。我那时候脑海里只闪过一个念头，那就是，你什么时候也能像那条狗一样埋在我的裆部上，嗅闻我的味道。”

随着威尔话尾落下的还有汉尼拔一只手上的手铐。

“一把从阿拉娜那里偷来的钥匙和一个回形针，我就可以给你自由，医生。”威尔后退，又隐没入汉尼拔周遭的黑暗里。

汉尼拔把双手从玻璃口里拿出来，手铐还靠在一只手上咔擦响着，汉尼拔猜想那是威尔为了最后还能把它完好铐回去留着的。

“躺下。”黑暗里，传来威尔的一个命令。

“哪里？”汉尼拔看了一圈黑暗，闻道。

“就在你的脚下，地上，躺下，不要动。我想我不需要再把你铐在床边，莱科特医生。”

没想过反抗的，汉尼拔慢慢地躺在了冰凉肮脏的地板上，他此刻所见的是略微有点月光的淡蓝的天窗，然后是欺身压上的威尔的轮廓。在黑暗里，汉尼拔温柔含笑地看着上方的威尔。

“现在，进行贴身检查，医生，请你好好配合。”威尔把双腿跨在了汉尼拔腿根两边，一种杀他好像又要操他的气氛摇摆。

“好的，格雷厄姆特殊检查员。”汉尼拔永远不会失去自己的尊严。

威尔放低着自己的胯部，直到他的私处轻轻坐在了汉尼拔的裆部上，然后他摇摆摩擦起来，汉尼拔感觉到自己的睾丸被火热地碾压。然后威尔把手放在了汉尼拔的脖子上。周遭一下子很安静。汉尼拔没有动，但是威尔感觉在虎口之下汉尼拔的脖颈哽了一下，然后喉结又如漂浮在水流里的滑石一样来回摩擦过他的虎口。威尔把手拿开，放在了汉尼拔连体衣的领口上。

挑开，威尔模糊地看见了在连体衣之下的白色汗衫，继续挑开，威尔看见了越来越多汉尼拔连体衣下的白皙身躯。有手铐和姿势的缘故威尔并没有把连体衣完全脱下，他其实只是挑开了汉尼拔从脖子长到裆部上的纽扣。像是剖开了一条鲨鱼的白色肚子。威尔抚摸着汉尼拔上衣下摆和内裤边缘的连接处，然后他把下摆一下拉到顶，就露出了汉尼拔疏于打理的杂乱的胸毛。威尔抓住一把，然后低头，迷乱地扎在汉尼拔的胸毛里开始呼吸。

“嗯…”汉尼拔和威尔同时发出一声低吟。

威尔用鼻尖磨蹭在胸毛上，然后他伸出舌头在毛发里寻找着那两颗最为敏感关键的存在。

“威尔…！”他找到了。

属于男性的乳头被男性的嘴唇含在齿间，引起汉尼拔不自禁地轻颤。汉尼拔一向健壮精瘦的胸膛在牢狱的囚禁下变成稍微丰满的松软胸膛，威尔着迷地吮吸轻咬着它们，像是在亲吻自己的妻子。接着威尔的舌头慢慢下滑过汉尼拔的腹部，引起汉尼拔肚皮的紧缩，最后威尔来到了汉尼拔的阴茎处。这个地方还被内裤包裹着，鼓出了不小的圆包等待着威尔去检查。威尔上下滑动起自己的胯部最后坐到了汉尼拔的大腿上，使他能更好地触摸到汉尼拔的阴茎。

手掌包住那个突出然后揉搓起来，汉尼拔微微挺了个身又乖乖地躺在了地上。威尔往下拉着内裤，汉尼拔已经微勃的阴茎就迅速弹了出来。威尔伸手握住它，汉尼拔又小小挺了下身子。

黑暗之中，汉尼拔躺在地板上，眼望冰蓝的天窗，他的阴茎先是被照料过多年狗群的威尔的手上下抚摸撸动，然后，在湿润火热的口腔包裹下来时汉尼拔感觉头顶的天窗一下子晃动破碎起来。

原本一直好好放在两边的手此时无法忍耐地抓在威尔的后脑勺上，汉尼拔微微弓起身子揪住威尔，痛苦地承受着威尔吸他带来的久违快感。威尔忍着呕吐感用舌面舔舐着汉尼拔的龟头，然后含入更多的柱身，用上颚挤压着龟头，汉尼拔发出一声绵长的吐息。

发出呛住的声响，威尔吐出汉尼拔的阴茎，白浊的液体线条牵连在汉尼拔的龟头和威尔的口腔里。威尔继续撸着汉尼拔的阴茎，然后就滑进了两腿之间的欲望沟壑里。

汉尼拔躲了一下。

“请好好配合，医生。”

但是汉尼拔的衣服是个问题，它只能使汉尼拔的阴茎刚好露出，但是再往后的，比如汉尼拔的肛门就隐在了连体衣里。威尔的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。

“告诉我，莱克特医生，他们平时是怎么让你上厕所的，你是如何穿着这身衣服进行排泄的？”

“…我会把它脱下。”

“那就脱下。”

汉尼拔料到如此。于是他起身，像往日上厕所那样脱下了自己的上半部分连体衣，汉尼拔穿着被威尔扯得凌乱的汗衫就整体露了出来，但是因为手铐的缘故上衣只能挂在手腕上，下身的衣料于是也只能脱到膝盖的位置，但是足以让威尔满意玩弄的程度。威尔习惯了环境，在黑暗里看着眼前晃动着的光洁肉体，他伸手扯下汉尼拔的内裤，然后命令他跪爬在地上。一边袖子还缠在手铐上的缘故汉尼拔不能完全伸展开自己的身体，于是他只能屈着胳膊肘微弓起身，些微的布料挡在腰间的画面使得汉尼拔看起来更为迷人色气，好像是不懂得勾引的卖身者，却偏偏摆出了最风骚的承欢姿势。

威尔在不扯坏连体衣的情况下继续脱着汉尼拔的衣服使得可以完全看见他的屁股。当威尔滑过汉尼拔的臀缝时汉尼拔又喊了一下。

“威尔…”

“嗯？”威尔手上不停。

“…没事。”汉尼拔只是想调整一下姿势跪得舒服点，但对于在他屁股后面的威尔来说却仿佛是另一番风景。

啪地一声，威尔猛地拍打在汉尼拔的屁股上，声音之响亮把俩人都吓了一跳。汉尼拔听见威尔脱下裤子的声音，威尔继续套弄着汉尼拔的阴茎，手法很明显地是在试图挤出更多的前列腺液。威尔浑圆火热的龟头戳在了汉尼拔的屁股上。

轻轻叹了一口气，汉尼拔上身换了个姿势，改为用手掌枕着脸贴在冰凉的地面上，另一只手依旧只能屈缩在胸骨处。

威尔一边撸动自己的阴茎一边滑蹭着汉尼拔的阴缝，他的指尖不断徘徊在洞口周围，给汉尼拔带来危险又瘙痒的感觉。

然后威尔的手突然扯开了，汉尼拔下意识地往后顶了下屁股。但他知道威尔不会看见。

黑暗中，汉尼拔屏息着辨认威尔的方位，但是他很快意识到威尔故意隐藏起了自己的声音，而空间此刻已经充斥满威尔的须后水味道，汉尼拔也无法以此辨认。

“威尔…？”汉尼拔出声呼唤。但回应他的只有黑暗里过于安静而起的白噪音。

“…威尔，请你（Please）…。”请求什么？汉尼拔自己也不知道。请求威尔出现、请求威尔靠近、请求威尔重新把手放在他的屁股上。

在脸的旁边，突然出现一股咸腥的味道。汉尼拔辨认出那是威尔的阴茎。

“…”汉尼拔痛苦地转头，即使是在黑暗里，他也颤抖着闭起双眼，伸长脖子含住了威尔的阴茎。

“嗯——”威尔的呻吟漂浮在上方，如鞭绳一样催促着汉尼拔快速动作起来。

威尔半跪在地上，低着重心双膝分开，他朝着汉尼拔的嘴顶出自己的阴茎，他期望汉尼拔此刻会像那条戴着项链的狗一般，把头扎入他的裆部，含入他的阴茎。

汉尼拔此刻就是这样的。他在牢狱里未经发蜡梳理的刘海散落下来，随着他的吮吸轻轻地扎在威尔的小腹上。他的喉咙因为吞下威尔的前列腺而急速地滚动，青筋在脖子上显现，像是狗在舔舐最爱的食物。吸到一个点，威尔把汉尼拔的脑袋按在自己的裆部上，汉尼拔下意识挣扎了一下，但还是顺从地把阴茎完全吞入。威尔把汉尼拔的脑袋按紧，随着阴茎捅入喉咙，威尔体验到的快感越来越多，汉尼拔被堵塞住的窒息声嘎嘎响起来。最后威尔放开时黑暗里响起汉尼拔响亮急促的咳嗽声，夹杂液体在喉咙里的纠缠。

“躺下。”威尔说。

汉尼拔手铐晃动的声音响起，然后又安静下去。威尔精准无误地移动在了汉尼拔下身，然后他掰开了汉尼拔的双腿，手指带着刚刚从汉尼拔嘴里带出来的黏液，重新打转在了洞口上。

汉尼拔明显地一声深呼吸，威尔就捅入了一根手指。

“呃嗯…”沙哑的哀鸣封存在了汉尼拔的喉咙里。

一根手指的粗度还不至于引起痛的程度，但是堵塞和强烈的异物感让汉尼拔感到不适。威尔抽动一下手指，汉尼拔就叫一声，当威尔持续动作时汉尼拔就皱起眉张嘴无声喘息。威尔把手指慢慢推了进去，汉尼拔喘息出声，在他想开口阻止的时候威尔舔舐起他的囊袋，吸嘬的水声及时响起来，为俩人的黑暗性事助兴，汉尼拔又给了自己几次深呼吸让自己放松下来。

威尔捅入了第二根手指，此时开始有痛和撑大的恐惧感，威尔想采取吮吸阴茎的办法让汉尼拔放松，他用上颚摩擦着龟头，舌尖戳弄着冠状沟，挑着包皮的褶皱，汉尼拔渐渐发出舒服的声响，威尔感觉到洞口的终于软湿。毫不犹豫地威尔捅入第三根手指，他这次捅得很深入并且没有给汉尼拔很多的反应时间，他摸索在狭窄的甬道里，寻找着连汉尼拔抵抗不住的那个敏感点 。

“威尔，不…”他找到了。

汉尼拔的反应可谓是略微生疏的，他被威尔戳到敏感点的刹那叫出了一声短促的嚎叫，双腿夹合起来，但他又很快主动张开了大腿自己往威尔的手指上撞。汉尼拔在威尔的手指上操着自己。

当汉尼拔的洞口湿到一定程度时威尔就抽出了自己的手指，他的阴茎已经很硬，几乎发痛地勃起着，他把手指上的汉尼拔的液体润滑在自己的阴茎上，压开汉尼拔的腿根，威尔开始挤入自己的龟头。

“啊哈…唔…”汉尼拔又仰头顶在地板上，他的感官全都集中在威尔捅入的龟头上，当龟头捅入时汉尼拔在黑暗里露出极为脆弱的神情，他的眼睛眯起泛出一线水光。洞口开端的咬合力是强的，咬得威尔爽得不行，于是他又不顾汉尼拔的情况迅速捅入自己的柱身。

阴茎带着润滑顺利滑入让汉尼拔感觉更为破碎，被严重侵犯的感觉让汉尼拔的身体小小痉挛。威尔趴在汉尼拔身上，他在汉尼拔耳边发出一声叹息，然后就开始律动了起来。汉尼拔下巴搭在威尔肩膀上，随着威尔的抽插被反复顶起，他闭着眼感受着体内阴茎的耸动。

粗热的柱身带着水光进出在狭窄的洞口，威尔挺动自己的胯部，偶尔很快地抽插然后缓慢下来一个深顶，汉尼拔这时候就会难耐地呻吟出声，双腿试图交缠上威尔的腰腹。  
黑暗里的性爱因为目不可见而给人的刺激更大，有无法察觉到的隐忍与疯狂，有不绝于耳的液体杂糅，更有一种被默默允许的勾结快感。

在黑暗里，威尔尽情地捣撞在汉尼拔的深处。他的囊袋湿漉地拍打在汉尼拔的洞口下方，阴茎滑腻地从洞口里抽出，然后在洞口缩小起来之前又强硬地插入扩张着它，前列腺不断被戳刺着，对于在牢狱里待了三年的汉尼拔来说是趋于新鲜的久违性爱感受和生涩的体验。

汉尼拔一直闭着眼，身体随着威尔的抽插上下晃动，他开始收缩自己的内壁，给威尔带来更极致的快感咬合。一记深顶，汉尼拔吐息在匍匐在他身上的威尔的毛发里，开始更多更深的新一次律动。

一次又一次，

一遍又一遍，

汉尼拔躺在黑暗中，不断地与威尔交媾喘息，汗液冲破寒冷攀附上他们的脊背和胸壑，他们逼近光明重返，快感破碎成高潮的结尾。

威尔抬起上身看着汉尼拔，纵使他们之间是黑暗横亘，汉尼拔也依旧感觉得到威尔的凝视，直直回望上去。他们静默对视几秒，互相仍在喘息着，胸膛碰撞胸膛。然后威尔低头，汉尼拔仰起下巴献出柔软颈部供给威尔埋入其中。汉尼拔伸出手抓在威尔的一侧臀部上，闭上眼，准备好迎接最疯狂的最后冲刺。

威尔冲撞得是如此地凶猛，仿佛是要将汉尼拔捅死在这个践踏尊严的精神病院里，而汉尼拔，回应得威尔也是如此地不管不顾，仿佛是打算殒命在威尔的阴茎上，从蔑视上帝的位置跌落成屈服于上帝赋予的快感的性奴。

汉尼拔的手敷覆上自己的阴茎，在威尔的挤压摇摆里他帮忙催促着自己的崩塌。

“呃嗯——！”

“哈啊…嗯。”

黑暗凝固住上帝和时间，止住月亮的闪芒和残云的浮动，在快感掌控的一切里，汉尼拔记住这一切，然后他胸腔下沉，从同样沾满汗液的威尔肌肤上分开，上帝、时间、月亮和浮云又归顺于位。

“我应该拿你的绘画擦干身上的精液。”性爱过后的威尔，并不比汉尼拔少一分讨厌。

汉尼拔喉咙沙哑地低低笑起来。他伸手精准地摸住威尔汗湿垂下的一缕卷发，他微卷着它，然后把它挽在了威尔耳后。

威尔的眼眸在月光下带着洞穿人心的闪烁。

慢慢地穿上连体衣，汉尼拔重新站回到玻璃前，他把两只手伸出圆口外，然后咔哒一声，把自己重新铐在了上面。威尔站在了牢房外，锁好了牢门。

“见到我感觉好吗？威尔。”在即将分离之际，在激烈的性爱过后，汉尼拔问了威尔关乎见面，关乎一切的问题。

威尔的脚步声模糊地踱在玻璃壁外，然后汉尼拔感觉到威尔站在了自己面前，隔着一堵玻璃。

在汉尼拔无法看清的黑暗里，威尔伸出一只手，覆在玻璃上，汉尼拔只听到一声透过圆口传来的威尔的叹息。

“圣诞快乐，汉尼拔。”

然后在持久的寂静里，汉尼拔听见牢门开启的声响，开启，接着闭合。

灯光亮起，人类早已替代掉上帝创造了自己要的光。在被刺痛的视网膜里，汉尼拔看见牢门又被开启，他努力看清进来的人，身形矮胖，肤色黢黑。

汉尼拔礼貌地笑起来，向着那个护工说道:“见到你感觉真好，丹尼丝。”

*叫撒哈拉的狗的背景来源于休休另一部剧《奥斯汀书会》。


End file.
